principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Shiro
Since Valentino died in his hollow form, he was reincarnated as this man. Appearance Ai is a tall, very handsome, dark-skinned male with short, curly black hair and a black goatee. He has black eyes, making him ever more the oddity. He is well-built and slender, and has tribal tattoos on his arms, chest, and back. His ears are pierced, six times up top on each ear, and once on bottom his left ear. This adds up to a total of 13 ear piercings, all of them small, black hoops. He resembles someone around 19 or 20 years of age. He also has a necklace full of alternating black beads and hollow teeth. These teeth are collected from the corpses of hollows he's defeated. Ai wears a white button-down shirt open to reveal his muscular body. He wears black capri shorts, and a black mask, which was taken from a hollow he once killed, and then dyed black. He never wears shoes. On the left side of his pants, Ai has sown in (personally) a sort of medical pack. Here he has the basic materials of needles, bandaids, some dried herbs and roots, and a scapel. He also has ink (blue, black, and green) bottles, very small, and thread. After becoming a Shinigami, Ai wears his uniform shirt open, to reveal his body, and his pants are slightly longer than others, coming halfway down his shins. He still wears no shoes. After becoming Leader of 4th Company, he gets the bellflower insignia tattoed over his heart, with some African-looking symbols around it that translates to "Family" in the Yoruba language. He also no longer carries his Zanpakuto with him. He also got a new uniform shirt, who has black on the outside, and blue on the inside, which is 4th Company's color. Personality Valentino has a very laid-back, carefree personality. He has also been known to slang his words a little. However, he has the capability of being very polite, and also passionate, when the situation calls for it. His handsome appearance causes females to fall for him. Valentino makes friends easily, and gave everybody a chance. He's on good terms with everybody, however, has no love for authority. He is also very protective. Whenever someone gets hurt, he heals them, whenever someone's about to get hurt, he helps them. Having traces of Valentino's, Kocho's, and the inner Hollow's souls inside him, Ai occaisionally hears their voices. Ai sleeps a lot. Ayami does all the official stuff for the Division because Ai is usually asleep. History Ai appeared in the Zaraki District one day out of the blue, picked out a bench, and opened his "hospital." He is actually the soul of Valentino, Kocho, and his inner hollow all together reincarnated into one body, living in Rukon. Due to his extraordinary fightning ability, all the powerful souls left Zaraki and went to Kusajishi instead. So now Zaraki is known by the lower-class Rukon as the "pansy" district, since the only one left with any fighting ability is Ai. Hollows still attack it most often though. After becoming Vice of 4th Division, he set out to reform it. He taught them Bakudo spells, so they can protect themselves, and Hoho techniques to increase their efficiency. Plot Shortly after Valentino died, Ai appeared. Later, he joined the Shinigami Academy, hoping to become a Soul Reaper. He did, but not in the way he wanted. Buramu visited the Academy and recognized Ai's Reiatsu and fighting style. He put Ai through a brutal training program and joined him in 6th Company. During the Joint-Training Session, Ai was disbanded from 6th Company, and transferered to Vice of 4th Company. He made some heavy adjustments to the organization of the squad. Powers and Abilities ' Great Spiritual Power: '''Ai has the same level Reiatsu Valentino had at before his hollow mutations. The more training he does and the more of Valentino's memories he unlocks, the stronger Ai gets. Although he cannot use Bankai, he is supposedly a Captain-level fighter. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Ai has the same level Hakuda and the same unique fighting style Valentino had at before his hollow mutations. '''Master Shunpo Practicioner:' Ai has the same level Shunpo Valentino had at before his hollow mutations. Kido Practicioner: Ai can use Yoido very well, but basically sucks with other Kido. His Zanpakuto is a Kido-type though, so he's fine. Expert Swordsman Specialist: '''Ai has the same level Zanjutsu Valentino had at before his hollow mutations. '''Marksmanship Specialist: Ai has been shown to use needles in battle, by throwing them with precise accuracy. Highly Perceptive: '''Ai can easily pinpoint an enemy's weakness during battle. '''Keen Intelligence: '''Ai has a very sharp mind, as shown in his "reformation" of 4th Company. Zanpakuto '''Zanpakuto Name: Tsukyomi '- '''In her sealed form, Tsukyomi takes the form of an elegant ceremonial japanese sword. Her hilt wrap is pinkish white and guard is a circle with the shape of a cresent moon missing. *'Shikai: Sing, Tsukyomi (Moon Goddess) Ai repeats the incantation and draws Tsukyomi. Her entire balde takes the same pinkinsh tinge her hilt wrap had, as the entire handle is now wrapped in blue. **'Shikai Special Ability: '''Controversial to Ai's abilities, Tsukyomi is a Kido-type Zanpakuto. After using the "Full Moon" ability, her attacks enter the "waning" state, where they do less the damage. After using "New Moon" in her "waning state" Tsukyomi automatically reverts back to her sealed form. ***'Shingetsu: (New Moon) Tsukyomi's blade turns black and as Ai points it in the sky, it transports all whose reflection was caught in the blade to Ai's inner world, a moonlight beach, a little like Hueco Mundo. Only the moon disappears, so everyone else is in total darkness. Ai can navigate because he can use Tsukyomi, who can sense where everyone else is. All damage done to people here is done to their soul, not their body. ***'Engetsu: (Crescent Moon)' Ai fires a crescent moon-shaped slash of energy at his foe by slashing with Tsukyomi. ***'Hantsuki: (Half Moon)' Ai points Tsukyomi outward, and a dome of white energy extends outward over him from her point. Then, as it arcs into a perfect half-circle, it connects. So Ai is left inside a perfect half-sphere of energy. The sphere will sheild him of almost any attack as long as he keeps the technique in use, but he must keep his arm out and cannot use any of Tsukyomi's other techniques before the sheild dissipates. ***'Totsu Tsuki: (Gibbous Moon)' A white thread of energy snakes in the ground in a 3/4 circle shape about 30 meters in radius around Ai, and then heals anything and everything inside until it is right before the peak of its prime condition. Except Ai, he's unaffected. ***'Mangetsu: (Full Moon)' Ai points Tsukyomi up in the sky, almost like he's preparing for Hantsuki, but instead a full sphere of energy appears and a whole lotta blades swirl around inside it and slice up everything inside to ribbons. Since he has a hard time controlling such destructive energy, Ai rarely escapes unharmed. After using it, his fingernails are usually bleeding from gripping the blade in an attempt to control the move. *'Bankai: Kōgō Uranau Tsukyomi' (Divine Empress Tsukyomi) Tsukyomi becomes an exquisite longsword. Her blade is ornately decorated, her handle is made of ivory. There are many percioous metals in her frame. She is easily 4 meters long and 1.5 meters wide. Ai must use two hands to hold her. **'Bankai Special Ablitiy:' In Bankai mode, Tsukyomi gains a whole new set of abilities: ***'Ten no Merod'ī' (Melody of the Heavens)' A pillar of white light comes from the sky and deals mass destruction. ***'Kuro no Merodī: Nisshoku (Black Melody: Solar Eclipse) Tsukyomi compresses herself back into her sealed form, only now she's completely black. Ai's Reiatsu also turns black. From here, Tsukyomi can manipulate black flames. ***'Shiro no Merodī: Gesshoku (White Melody: Lunar Eclipse) 'Tsukyomi compresses herself back into her sealed form, only now she's completely white. Ai's Reiatsu also turns white. From here, Tsukyomi can manipulate white ice. ***'Saishū-Tekina Merodī: Tsuki no Kurauningu (Final Melody: The Moon's Crowning) An array of musical notes can be heard as Tsukyomi dissipates. A thin thread of white energy can be seen snaking itself around in the air around 25 meters in a radius from Ai. Then the thread expands vertically to resemble a white crown. Then it compresses, completely crushing anything and everything that was in it's path, until reforming in Ai's hand in it's sealed form. After using this, Ai can't use Bankai for a month, Shikai for two weeks. Relationships Valentino - It seems Ai was this man in his previous life. He has no memories of it though. 4th Company - Thinks of his division as his "family." Sanosuke Kyoya - Has a good relationship with this man. They're good friends and unknowingly both suseptible to passing the official works of their Company down. Also, Sano lets Ai use his Training Grounds to train his division. Buramu Akuma - His old captain has high expectations for everyone, but especially Ai due to being Valentino's reincaration. Ramaru Totsuka - Turns out to be his girlfriend. Score. Trivia *Ai has diagnosed himself with Schizophrenia. He is unaware the "voices" are traces of Valentino's, Kocho's, and the inner Hollow's souls left within him. *His theme song is In The Morning by J.Cole: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCOURZ-yx4E&ob=av3el Quotes